


Every Summer Has Its Story

by BlackDahlia53



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDahlia53/pseuds/BlackDahlia53
Summary: Alma Perez was raised in the hunting life just like her mother was. She knows the Winchester boys closely. Alma has never like Dean. Sometimes it's love at second sight.... or maybe third.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story in a very long time. I haven't written fanfic in just about 5 years. So I'm sorry, and I want to put a little disclaimer here the first 2 chapters are relatively short, but they get very long in the last 3 especially chapter 5. I wanted each summer to be its own chapter and I didn't want to break it up.

Summer 1995

  
“I’m not trying to run a damn day care,” Bobby’s surly voice reached all the way to me in the next room. I looked over at the other kid sitting across from me.

  
“‘Too young to hunt’ too?” I asked him. He nodded quietly at me, but didn’t say anything.

  
“She’s thirteen Bobby. She will take care of herself. I’m just asking for a roof over her head and food in her belly.” Ma was arguing my case. She did this every single summer, and every single summer I hope she lost. Not soon after my mother and Bobby walked out of his study. Ma wrapped her arms around me.

  
“I’ll be back in two months, okay baby?” she whispered into my ear in Spanish. I nodded, my disappointment hung heavy in my chest. “Be good to the Winchester boy, okay?” She pulled back to look me in the eye. “I don’t need John on my case cuz you broke his nose.” Sam seemed to be taken aback by his and his dad’s name being said in a Spanish sentence.

  
“Okay, Ma.” She planted a kiss on my forehead. I sat back down at the kitchen table as she left. Bobby looked over at the both of us.

“Alma, Sam, now I love you two as if you were my own, but don’t be pain this summer and stay out of trouble.” He said before he walked out of the kitchen. I looked over at Sam. He was a year younger than me, and a good three inches shorter. We had met a few times before, but never really spoke.

“Want to go walk around the scrap yard?” I asked him dully. He shrugged. I pointed towards him, “You’re gonna have to start speaking cuz I’m not spending this entire summer in silence.” He smiled shyly at me, and nodded. “Let’s go.”

That was how it began. Sam soon became my closest friend over the next month. It didn’t matter he was a year younger. Every morning we woke up at the crack of dawn and wandered the town of Sioux Falls and not come back until it was dark. Our favorite spot was sitting on the hood of an old rusted out Buick swapping stories of the few hunts we had been able to join in on or at least help out with. We would bring sandwiches and four cans of soda each.

“Okay,” I said with a mouth full of roast beef, “I got to help out with a poltergeist. I shot that fucker up with a shell of rock salt.” I gloated taking a victory bite.

“I got you beat,” Sam shook his head and rubbed his hands together, “I’ve been saving this one. I knew you had a good one up your sleeve.” He smirked at me. “Werewolves.” Was all he said. My eyes went wide.

“No,” I said in disbelief. “You’re lying.” I eyed him suspiciously.

“Nope,” he said excited and proud of himself. “It was before they dropped me off at Bobby’s. Right after my twelfth birthday.”

“If he thought you could handle that, why drop you off here for the summer?”

“He said he was just ‘testing the waters’.” Sam said through a mouth full of sandwich. “I did pretty well though, if I do say so myself.” He bragged.

“So lucky,” I burned with envy. He was only twelve, I was thirteen! It can’t be a girl thing my mom had been hunting since she was ten. “Why did they drop you off here?” I ask, “My mom has left me every summer since I was self sufficient, and Bobby didn’t have to actively take care of me. Why is this your first summer here?” Sam looked sadly down at his food.

“Dad wanted Dean to be more engaged in the hunt, and Dean can’t do that if he has to look after me.” Sam explained. “This is Dean’s first real shot at being a full fledged hunter.”

“How old is your brother again?”

“Sifteen,” his voice was distorted from his last bite of sandwich. I nodded, I hadn’t met the older Winchester. Sam had already been here a week before I got here. I shoved the rest of my sandwich in my mouth and chugged the rest of my soda.

“Let’s go down to the creek,” I said as I hopped off the hood of the car. I reached in the front seat and grabbed my backpack. Bobby had packed it for us. Salt, Holy water, a change of clothes for Sam and me, and a cell phone to call him.

“How do I say creek in Spanish?” Sam asked as he gingerly climbed off the hood.

“El arroyo,” I said, and Sam repeated it quietly under his breath. All month Sam had been asking me about random words and what they were in Spanish. I didn’t mind it I loved speaking Spanish.

The creek was about a fifteen minute walk from Bobby’s. Sam and I spent what felt like years there. Shoving and splashing, every now and then we would find a frog and try to catch it. It almost always got away. Once we started working together, that was when frog catching became easy.

Weeks went by in the summer bliss. I couldn’t remember a time that was better than those eight weeks I spent with Sam. He was family at the end. Didn’t matter that there was no blood shared. He spoke enough Spanish to hold a conversation, and knew all me secrets that was enough for me.

“Sam!” Bobby yelled from the back porch. That was odd, I thought to myself. I shoved Sam in the chest.

“Race you there!” I shouted. Sam laughed behind me and was quick on my tail. I burst through the back door seconds before Sam did. “I win!” I declared punching the air. I glanced around the kitchen feeling slightly embarrassed as I realized Bobby wasn’t the only person in the kitchen. An older man with hair graying at his sides stared down at me calculating. I could feel him judging my character. The other person was a boy. He couldn’t be older than seventeen. He skeptically looked me up and down. Taking in my baggy blue jeans, my obviously bought in the boys department shirt, and my leather bracelet I wore. I stared back at him just as rudely. “Can I help you?” The older man chuckled.

“Alma, this is John and Dean Winchester,” Bobby introduced.

“Hey, Dad,” Sam said quietly.

“Oh,” my voice was small as I realized just what was about to happen. Sam made eye contact with me, and just about apologized telepathically.

“Get your stuff Sam.” John commanded. Sam ran out of the kitchen. I could hear his footsteps running up the stairs. John turned his attention to me, “You’re Maria’s daughter?” He asked.

“Yes, sir,” I nodded at him.

“She’s a brave woman. I knew your father.” I stood a little straighter, and touched my bracelet.

“You did?” I ask. Ma doesn’t say much about him. All she would say is that he loved me to death. He loved me more than there were stars in the sky, she would say, but nothing else.

“He was a brave man too, stupid, but brave,” John said callously. I didn’t say anything in response. It was quiet for a minute. I could still feel Dean staring at me.

“What the fuck is your problem?” I burst out almost yelling at Dean. John chuckled again.

“I like her,” he said to Bobby. Dean seemed taken aback.

“Nothing, Assface,” Dean shot back.

“Dean,” Bobby chastised.

“You wanna come at me Jackass?” I took a step forward. Dean laughed at me. He laughed _at_ me.

“I’d like to see you try,” he taunted. My fist clenched, and I moved to take another step forward when Sam walked back in. My anger seemed to dissipate when I looked at that boy’s face. Sam rushed forward embracing me in a tight hug.

“Let’s go, Sam,” John said gruffly. Sam gave me a small wave. Dean tried to wave at me, but I just flipped him off. Angrily, he did the gesture right back at me.

I watched the family get into a shiny black Impala and drive away. I sat on the front porch for the next five days. I was waiting for my mom. With Sam gone there was nothing for me to do. I had read every book that Bobby owned the previous summers I had been here. Read them so much I could recite them. Finally she rolled up. Ma drove Dad’s car. A ‘66 Ford Mustang black with two yellow racing stripes down the middle. Dad had always referred to her as Bumble. He said bees were the most important insect on the face of the planet, without them we would die, and without that car, he would die. I always thought it was probably because it was yellow and black, and my dad was full of shit.

I ran and grabbed my already packed bags, said thank you and goodbye to Bobby, and jumped in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer 1999

Seven fucking teen. I am seventeen years old, and my mother is still dropping me off at Bobby’s for the summer. I had my feet up on Bobby’s desk.  Pushing some books around with my boots.

“Will you stop that?” Bobby gruffed at me.

“When is Sam going to get here?” I asked him. I jammed a hand into the pockets of my overall shorts. I had tied my flannel around my waist.

“For the fifth time: I don’t know,” Bobby never looked up from the book he was reading.

“Yell out the window if he shows up.” I begin to wander around the scrap yard. Throwing rocks to pass the time. I wandered towards the front of the house. That was when I heard that unmistakable low rumble. I picked up the pace and rushed to the side walk.

“Sam!” I shouted as I jumped at him. He slammed up against the body of the Impala and wrapped his arms around me.

“Alma,” he laughed.

“Alma,” John nodded at me. I nodded back. Dean stood in the door of the passenger seat staring at me.

“Assface,” Dean growled at me.

“Jackass,” I put my hand on my hip, and took my best ‘fight me’ stance.

“When did you get boobs?” Dean asked rudely.

“Dean,” John had walked around towards Bobby’s front gate. He shook his head slightly in disapproval. I smirked at Dean.

“The same time you did,” I taunted. John just shook his head at the two of us, and continued in towards the house.

“I am _very_ physically fit,” Dean said angrily. I laughed at him.

“Come on Sam,” I grabbed one of his bags, and lead him into the house. I started chattering with Sam about the school year, and what I had been doing since the last time we spoke. He was setting his room up, I watched him from the bed. “Wait a minute,” I said thoughtfully, “When did you get so tall? I think,” I paused and stood next to him, “are you actually _taller_ than me?” Sam smiled.

“Just barely an inch,” His laugh was low.

“That’s just not fair,” I shook my head laughing quietly. “You’re always supposed to be smaller than me.” I took a step back and really looked at him. He looked so much older. “So, how was your birthday?” I wandered around the room picking up a paperweight from a shelf in the room and inspecting it.

“It was good,” Sam shrugged, “I didn’t expect to get left behind this summer, but apparently ‘this hunt is too big for a newbie’.” Sam let out an angry laugh.

“Hey,” I tried to comfort him, “I’m seventeen, and a better shot than you, and I’m still getting left behind.” Last summer we had really just trained the whole time. We had both thought it would be our last, so we would go on early morning runs, firing practice, quizzing each other, researching basic first aid. We had spent the whole summer becoming hunters, only to be left behind again.

“Truth be told, I’m not sure I care all that much.” Sam shrugged as he plopped down on his bed his back up against the window. We heard the rumble of the Impala as Dean and John drove off.

“Don’t want to be a hunter anymore?” I threw my legs over his lap, relaxing up against the headboard.

“I’m kinda... thinking... law school?” He seem to ask more than say.

“That’s awesome,” I was genuinely thrilled for him. “Do you have the grades for that?”

“Yeah, I do. I might be able to get into a big name school too.” Sam’s demeanor changed instantly. He was so happy and excited. “I’m thinking Stanford. I’ve been looking into scholarships.”

“That’s so cool.” I patted his shoulder. “If I could stand school I would have liked to go to college.”

“Yeah? What would you go for? In a perfect world?”

“In a perfect world?” I thought for a moment. I hadn’t thought about it. Sure, I thought about going to college, but only in the abstract sense: dorms, parties, and college hookups not in the sense of actually going to class. “Probably history. That’s my favorite class.” Sam nodded. “Does...anyone else know?”

“No, I haven’t said anything yet.”

“That will be a fun convo,” I said sarcastically.

“How’s your mom doing?” Sam changed the subject.

“Worse,” I said quietly.

“And she’s still out there alone?” Sam’s voice was concerned.

“No, she’s got Betty with her.” I smiled slyly.

“Whose Betty?” He pretended to be scandalized.

“Her new lover,” I laughed, “She’s actually nice this one.” I reassured him. “Not so overbearing, but I have a feeling Ma’s gonna be retiring soon. Probably get a job that provides health insurance.”

“Do you get the Mustang when that happens?” I smirked at the beautiful boy.

“You bet your sweet ass I do,” I said excited, “I won’t have to worry about Ma dying on a hunt, and I get the car.” I said excited, looking at the bright side of the disease that is causing my mom’s hands to shake. I couldn’t even think the name. I don’t want to give it any more power than it has.

* * *

“Hey,” Bobby sat down at the kitchen table with us, “I got a surprise for you two. Don’t tell your parents. They’d kill me.”

“What’s up Bobby?” I asked intrigued. I glanced over at Sam who was leaning forward a bit.

“I’m going to let you two borrow a car.”

“Yes!” I punched the air. “This is going to be the best summer!”

“Now, cuz I don’t want you two idjits to get in trouble. I will also be letting you borrow a gun-” He pointed at Sam, “Sam is the one who will hold it.” My jaw dropped.

“I’m the oldest,” I say a tad offended.

“And Sam is the most responsible, he won’t show off how good of a shot he is.” Bobby gave Sam a pointed look, “Will he?”

“No, sir,” Sam gave a fake salute. Bobby held up the keys. Snake like, I grabbed the keys before Sam could even think about it.

“I get to drive then,” I stated angrily.

* * *

“So, where will we go?” Sam asked. He was in the passenger seat. I slapped his hand away from the stereo.

“No, driver picks the music.” I produce a cassette, and popped it in.

“God, you just like Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“I am _nothing_ like that asswipe,” I defended myself. “I got a spot we can go.”

It was about twenty miles from Bobby’s house, which is why I had never suggested it. I took the turns fast and the straight aways even faster. I loved driving, the windows rolled down, music blasting, wind whipping your hair around. We went every day for a month. The lake was always gorgeous. We spent the entire time in the water, and when we weren’t in the water we laid in the sun on the lake’s shore.

“My mom is gonna be so mad at me,” I laughed lazily.

“Why?”

“We've spent this entire summer so far doing nothing.” I explained to him.

“Eh, you deserve the summer off after the last one.” Sam smile wide at me.

“At least we are staying active” I shrugged and enjoyed the feeling of the sand.

“We are being _very_ active.” Sam said sarcastically.

“We are swimming are we not?” I gestured towards the blue water of the lake.

“We aren't swimming right now,” he pointed out. 

“Well I'm feeling lazy.” I laugh at him. I looked out over the lake loving the way it shimmered in the sun. “Wanna go back? I’m also feeling starving.”

We fought over who got to shower first. Sam won, and I decided to eat some food while I waited. Soon enough, I got my turn. When I got back to my room, Sam was waiting for me. I rubbed the towel through my hair. I had changed into a nice pair of shorts, and a solid colored shirt.

“What’s up?” I asked him. He had the paper in his hands.

“Wanna see a movie?” He asked not looking up from the paper.

“Sure, what’s playing?”

“Deep Blue Sea? The one about the big sharks?” He offered.

“Sounds awesome.”

That was the last night I spent with Sam. The next morning I rushed down the stairs, wanting to eat the last bowl of good cereal before Sam did. I burst through the kitchen door and found John and Dean standing there.

“Alma,” John nodded at me.

“John,” I nodded back, “Jackass,” I looked at Dean.

“Assface,” Dean growled like always.

“You two need better insults.” Bobby shook his head. They must have just got here because John and Bobby went off to talk in the other room. I walked towards Sam.

“You’re leaving already?” I asked. Sam could hear how disappointed I was. “It’s only been a month.”

“We finished the hunt early,” Dean explained.

“So not talking to you,” I said angrily. I turned back towards Sam. I dropped my voice low, so Dean couldn’t hear, “Are you going to tell them?”

“Yeah, someday,” Sam looked just as disappointed as I felt. “I hope your mom comes back soon.”

“I’ll give her a call,” John said as he walked back in, “If she hears I’m taking Sam out hunting, she will rush back to pick you up and get you out there.” I smile at him.

“Thank you sir,” I nod at him again. I always felt awkward around John. I knew I should respect him, but he set every single one of my nerves on fire. Something felt wrong about him. I gave Sam a hug, and flipped Dean off. He, of course, returned the favor almost playfully.

True to his word he called my mom, and a day later she was at Bobby’s ushering me into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is slightly smutty, and I want to apologize I've never written smut. It's not extremely graphic, it's not extremely anything.

Summer 2002

“Bobby!” I called as I walked through his front door without knocking.

“In here!” he yelled back. I rushed into the study.

“Guess what I have,” I sang and walked in goofy. Bobby looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

“What?” I pulled out a 100 year old book from my bag.

“Ma found it, and wanted me to deliver it to you.” I put it on his desk in front of him. I didn’t bother to sit down. I wasn’t staying long. “I think she wanted me to check on you. Give that woman a call sometimes.”

“She should have moved closer to me then,” Bobby said gruffly looking at the book, “Thank you for the book though. This will definitely come in handy.”

“The family house is in Washington,” I shrugged, “She wasn’t going to sell it, just to buy a house in South Dakota.” Bobby nodded but didn’t say anything. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” he lied.

“Something’s up,” I stated staring him down, “And you are going to tell me.” We stared at each other for a moment. I take a step back and gasp, “Is it something with Sam?”

“He’s been sick for a couple weeks,” Bobby explained. “Just a summer cold nothing bad,” Bobby added hurriedly.

“Maybe I should head out to Palo Alto then,” I thought out loud, “Bring him some chicken soup and crash his dorm.” I laughed.

“No, I don’t think he wants us there,” Bobby shook his head looking anywhere but at me. I stared him down for a moment.

“Is there something else you’re not telling me?” I asked him. Bobby shook his head back and forth giving me a fish face. I squinted at him, “I’m going to find out what you’re keeping from me.” I jabbed a finger in his direction. He threw his hands up in defensive.

“I’m not keeping anything. Just worried about Sam. He’s a delicate butterfly.”

“I’m watching you,” I said as I left.

I threw my bag into the back seat barely glancing at where it landed. I shifted my car into gear and hit the road. Bumble roared down the deserted road. I turned on some music and started belting out the lyrics. I air drummed across my steering wheel to a fantastic mix of Blink, Green Day, and Nirvana. Then the next song came on. I closed my eyes as my heart starting beating faster.

“ Yo sé que tienes un nuevo amor,” This was my mom’s music, but I adored Selena. I never cared much for latin pop except for her.  The lyrics came fast and fun, and I found myself singing at the top of my lungs, “Ayyyyeee como me duele,” I danced with my shoulders, as I was swaying my head something caught the corner of my eye. My singing turned to a scream as I almost swerved the car off the side of the road.

“Oh fuck,” I heard him say as his body was thrown across the back seat. I came to a screeching halt.

“Dean!” I shouted, “How long have you been back there?” I yelled to angry to be embarrassed. 

“I actually just got in like two seconds ago,” He popped his head back up over the back seat, “I’ve been here the whole time!” he shouted as he began to climb over shoving his ass in my face. I pushed at him to get out of my personal space. “You have terrible taste in music.” He flopped down in the seat. “I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at you singing.” He smirked as he chuckled, “I was not expecting you to start singing in Spanish though.” I started driving again and turned the music down. My cheeks burned red, and I bit the inside of my lip. “Don’t be embarrassed about that part,” Dean tried to reassure me, “that part was absolutely beautiful. What was the song about?”

“Um,” I said unsure if he was really asking or just taunting me. I glanced at him. Dean was leaning up against the door staring at me with on leg resting lazily on the seat. “It’s called Como La Flor, Like the Flower, the person who she loved left her and she wishes him happiness in his new relationship. Like a flower she feels withered and broken without him.” I gave a loose translation of the song.

“Hmm,” Dean hummed thoughtfully.

“What are you doing here, Dean?” I said angrily again. I pulled the car to stop, “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kick you out and make you walk back to Bobby’s?” I took a sharp intake of breath, “Bobby,” I said with malice. “He knew you were in here. That’s why he was acting so weird. Oh, he is gonna get it.” I almost could not control my anger as I wringed the steering wheel.

“Hey,” Dean waved his hand a bit, “My dad said he had something to do for a week by himself. He dropped me off at Bobby’s to get a car. I heard you pull up and thought you and Sam are such good friends why can’t we...” he paused, I was still glaring at him, “be? Come on Alma, are we just gonna hate each other for the rest of our lives?” I began to drive again.

“That was the plan,” I mumbled quietly, “so, you thought the best way to mend our relationship was to hide in my backseat and scare me?” I asked in disbelief.

“It was a prank!” He defended himself, “Sammy and I do them to each other all the time!”

“I don’t know if you know this, Dean, but Sam and I are two different people,” I sarcastically explain.

“Yeah, _ that’s  _ apparent.” We drove in silence for a bit. Selena faintly playing through the speakers. “Where were you even going?” Dean asked suddenly. I jumped a bit, I had almost forgotten he was in the car.

“I was gonna drive south ‘till it got dark, find a motel, then look for a local hunt. Something simple that I wouldn’t need back up on.”

“You always need back up,” Dean said with just a hint of concern.

“Not always,” I shook my head, “I’m alone 80% of the time. I call Bobby when I need help, and he helps my find a hunter who is close.”

“Bobby is okay with you hunting alone?” 

“Oh, God no,” I laughed a bit, “the dude yells at me every chance he gets.”

“With good reason. Alma, you can’t hunt on your own.” Dean shook his head in disapproval.

“You got the same head shake your dad does,” I commented. Dean smiled, I knew he would take that as a compliment. We drove on for 3 more hours before the sun went down. We spoke mainly about the new Star Trek movie that was supposed to be coming out in December.  I had never realised how much of a nerd Dean was. It made it easier to talk to him.

We pulled up to a shabby motel, and got a room with two queen beds. The woman behind the desk seemed a little annoyed at a walk in, but she was friendly enough. Before leaving the lobby, I made sure to grab a local paper. I backed Bumble up so her trunk was facing the door. I toss my overnight duffle on the bed farthest from the door. 

“Wanna order pizza?” I ask Dean. “I don’t feel like going out.” He shrugged.

“Sounds good to me.” I slammed the phone book down on the table in front of him and smirked. He got the hint, and started looking for a place that delivered. I sat across from him and started to flip through the newspaper.

“I love it when it’s front page, and I don’t have to shift through local political drama.” I turned the article so it faces Dean.

“‘Fifth body found in five months’,” Dean read aloud. “Well that just screams new werewolf. There’s a full moon in two days, we’ll have to find him before that headline reads six dead bodies in six months.”

“Want to go all FBI on the morgue tomorrow, and get a closer look at the bodies?”

“Will that work? We look kinda young. My dad can pull it off, but I think they might question us.” Dean looked skeptical.

“Please,” I said glancing through the rest of the paper, “I get this ass in a pencil skirt,” I looked at him for emphasis, “nobody questions me. It’s all,” I begin to imitate a man speaking in breathy tone, “‘What can I do for you little missy?’ And they don’t deny me when I ask to see some dead bodies.” Dean laughed hard.

“Okay, we’ll try it.”

Soon after, Dean and I are sitting on one of the beds with a pizza between us, and watching some crappy television.

“So they’re just really attractive doctors?” I asked enjoying the way the cheese is melting in my mouth.

“And brilliant,” Dean specified.

“It’s not as good as Scrubs,” I shook my head.

“What? With that Zach Braff guy? And his giant adam’s apple?” Dean made a fist at his throat to demonstrate. I couldn’t help but crack up at that.

“The surgeon is really cute,” I defended, “And Zach Braff isn’t ugly himself.”

“Yeah,” he nodded with a pause, “if you’re into scrawny, nerdy, white dudes.”

“I’m going to bed. We gotta be up bright and early. FBI work in the morning.” I patted his leg, and move the pizza to the table. I begin to unbutton my pants then immediately stop. I usually sleep close to naked, but we decided to share a room. I literally don’t own any pajamas.

“You okay?” Dean asked me.

“Yeah,” I left my jeans on and curled up under the blankets, fully clothed. I heard Dean turn the tv off, and get under his covers. He must have had a similar epiphany. 

* * *

“All the victims had a missing heart?” I asked. Like always my pencil skirt got us through with no questions asked about our age. Well, my pencil skirt, and Dean’s scowl.

“Yes, does the FBI think a person is behind this case? We had just been thinking a wild animal.” The mortician seemed worried. He had been the one to find this body on his plot of land.

“We just like to make sure odd cases, such as this one, are just what they seem.” I smile confidently at the man. He almost sighed with relief. “I think we are done here.” Dean followed me out. One of the younger police officers smiled widely at me. He was cute enough, and had been flirting with me the whole time. I enjoyed it and would throw the flirtatious banter back to him. I’m sure he is going to ask for my number.

“Have a nice day ma’am,” He waved me out the door of the building. I bit my lip hard, and shook it off. Dean noticed.

“I for sure that he was going to ask for your number,” Dean shook his head, “It’s not like he was nervous or anything.”

“That’s fine. That’s not what we are here for.” I snapped at him.

“Okay,” He was surprised, maybe a little hurt. We had made good progress last night, and I was acting like how I used to.

It took one and a half more days of researching and asking around before we found out who the werewolf might be. The timing was perfect, the moon would be full tonight. We waited outside of the mortician’s house.

“I find it almost surprising and unsurprising at the same time that the werewolf is the guy who found the dead body, and reported it.” Dean mused allowed.

“He had to report it, what was he gonna do? The guy is like 65, is he gonna bury the body?”

“What does and old werewolf look like?” I shrugged, I couldn’t even think of a good quip for him.

At around midnight we saw it. The werewolf ran towards the woods. We would have a clean easy shot if he just ran towards us. We jumped out of the car, and I howled.

“What are you doing?” Dean seethed.

“Getting him to come towards us. We will never catch him in a chase,” I howled again. 

Tentatively the werewolf came out of the edge of the woods. There was a large empty field in between him and us. I howled one more time and he was sprinting. Between both Dean and I, I would have thought we would have hit him. The monster serpentined on us causing most of our bullets to go stray. I moved to step in front of the car and waited. Dean was still firing, but there was no point at this distance. I waited patiently until he was almost upon us. With one shot, I got him square in the heart.

“Gotta be more patient, Dean,” I huffed as I kicked the body to make sure it was dead.

“I didn’t even think a howl would attract him,” Dean stepped towards him. Helping me hoist him into the trunk of my car.

“I think it was just the noise, and then he saw humans. I only howled cuz it was cooler than yelling ‘Hey Assface!’” I mocked him. We found a nondescript location to bury the body. “God, I need some booze.” I thought aloud.

“You and me both, sister,” Dean breathed out. We found a burger joint and a liquor store, and headed back to the motel. Dean’s phone went off in his pocket. I poured myself a drink as he spoke to his father. “Well,” Dean placed his phone on the table, “Looks like tonight's our last night together.” I actually felt a little disappointed.

After the burgers were finished we started in on the alcohol. Shot after shot, playing never have I ever. After the first bottle was down it was Dean’s turn.

“Never have I ever given a guy a blow job,” he smirked at me. I shook my head back and forth. “What?” He said in disbelief as he threw the shot back.

“Never have I ever,” I paused thinking. The alcohol swarmed my mind, I’m not exactly sure why but I blurted out, “had sex.” Dean’s jaw dropped.

“You can’t lie that’s cheating,” he slurred a bit. I shook my head.

“It’s not a lie guys don’t want to fuck me. You saw that cop the other day. He had the time of his life flirting with me, but when it comes down to it they never want to.” I threw back my shot anyways. He seemed too stunned to actually speak, “I think I’m gorgeous,” I continued, “But guys just don’t agree with me. Neither do girls.” Dean looked at me in complete shock. “Oh Andretta, I loved her with all my heart.”

“Andretta? Andretta Francis? The hunter?” I nodded.

“That same girl. She didn’t even glance in my direction,” I said wistfully.

“I just don’t think you’re trying hard enough,” Dean said dismissively. 

“Dude,” I said heavy on the second ‘d’, “I go all out. Short mini skirt, hair down and done miraculously, high heels, alone at the bar and nothing.” I shrugged.

“But you’re so drop dead attractive,” His eyes almost wanted to take the words back after he said them, but they were out there already. I scooted my chair closer to him.

“What’s so attractive about me?” my voice was low, begging him to scoot closer.

“That ass,” he inched his chair closer, “that breath you take right before you fire your gun,” our knees were touching and our faces inches apart, “your lips,” he said right before his met mine. His hand crept up to the back of my head keeping me there. I could almost melt. This was heavenly. The best kiss I had ever experienced. We broke away for a breath.

“Wow,” I stared into his green eyes, I had never noticed they were green until now, “you’re pretty good at kissing for a jackass.” He pulled me back towards him in an effort to shut me up.

We stood and slowly made our way towards the first bed. Our lips never leaving each other. He let me fall onto the bed before taking his shirt off and climbing on top of me. He began to fumble with the buttons on my jeans, and ripping them off my body. I quickly took the opportunity to take my tank top and bra off. His eyes met mine. He had the most beautiful smile on. I could feel the blush creep up my face. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards me so he couldn’t stare at me with those eyes. I almost didn’t even feel him take my panties off before I knew it his fingers were inside me. A soft moan escaped my lips. Dean pulled back, it was his turn for his pants to come off. Dean pushed my legs aside and I could feel his cock press up against me.

“Ready?” he murmured. I nodded, I’m not sure I could have formed words at this point. Slowly he pushed himself inside me. It felt like my mind exploded. Dean began to pick up his pace. My breathing was short and fast. He moved his mouth up and down my body. Taking in every inch I had to offer. I wasn’t really sure what to do with my hands, but they found their way to Dean’s chest. His muscles quivered under my touch.

We spent the night that way. Dean had more stamina than I could have imagined. We finally stopped around four in the morning. My breathing was heavy as Dean laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, and planted a kiss on my forehead. Sleep found both of us at the same time.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. Memories of last night flooded my brain. I looked over and saw Dean still fast asleep next to me. His face was smooth and peaceful. Slowly I got out of bed, trying not to wake him. The shower was louder than I remembered.  I poked my head out to make sure he didn’t wake up. The hot water felt good against my muscles. I towel dried off, and pulled on some shorts, and a different tank top. When I got out of the bathroom, Dean was already awake. He was just finishing buttoning his jeans. He stopped and stared at me as if I caught him doing something naughty.

“Unfreeze,” I laughed. Dean smiled and continued with what he was doing. “When is your dad gonna get here?” I leaned up against the counter of the sink that was in the living area.

“I’m not sure he didn’t give me a specific time,” Dean pulled his shirt over his head. “Are we gonna talk about last night?” My body stiffened.

“Did I do it wrong?” I asked. Dean just laughed at me.

“No, you were great,” He smiled at me, “I just mean...feelings wise.”

“Oh,” I breathed out a sigh of relief, “No, I’m fine. Nothing has changed.” I moved to grab my bag, and finish packing. “What about you?”

“Nah,” he smirked, “I don’t catch feelings.” I laughed with him. This was good, I thought, this is comfortable.

“You gonna buy me breakfast?” I smile coyly. There was a low rumble, and a honk. “I think that’s John. Yup,” I said as I peaked out the window. Dean hurried to put his boots on and pick up his stuff.

“I guess I’ll take a rain check on that breakfast.” Dean walked towards the door I slowly followed. He went in for a hug, I went in for a handshake. I went in for a hug, he went in for a handshake. Rolling my eyes, I just flipped him off.

“See you later, jackass,” I smiled. He returned the gesture.

“See ya, assface.”


	4. Chapter 4

Summer 2007

It had been years since I had seen Sam and Dean. I had heard through the rumor mill that Sam was hunting again. I wasn’t sure for how long that had been going on. I figured he would call me when he got the time. Time had moved fast. It just kept going. My 25th birthday came and went with barely a call from my mom. I went out, of course, put on a pouty face when I told a stranger it was my birthday and I had no one to celebrate with. Picking people up had become easy after that night with Dean. I started thinking maybe they could just smell virgin on me.  “Hey Julie” by Fountains of Wayne began to play from the seat next to me. Not taking my eyes off the road I reached over and answered my phone.

“Hey,” I answered assuming it would be my mom.

“Alma,” Bobby’s gruff voice came through the speaker.

“Bobby?” I questioned, “Who needs help now?” I asked annoyed. Bobby chuckled on the other side.

“How did you know I was calling because someone needs help?” he asked me.

“That’s the only time you call.” I shook my head, “It’s never ‘hey Alma how’s it going?’” I could practically see Bobby rolling his eyes.

“I have some hunters who need some help with a vampire coven. It’s a biggin’.” He dove right into the story.

“Who are they? Before I jump in and it’s awkward cuz I’ve slept with one of them.”

“Oh, believe me, you ain’t never slept with on of these boys,” Bobby laughed loudly.

“Is it Garth?” I asked, “Cuz I’m gonna have to give him a shooting lesson if it is. I don’t feel like dying.”

“You’ll know ‘em when you see ‘em.”

Bobby told me what diner to meet them at. It wasn’t far, how he knew I was the closest, I don’t know, but I was there in less than an hour. It was a small Mom and Pop diner. I almost moaned out loud. They probably have some good french toast. I scanned the diner looking for someone I might know. A broad smile stretched across my face as my eyes landed on the two men in the back. I sauntered over. They were deep in conversation.

“I hear you two boys need some help,” I said as I knocked on the table to get their attention.

“Alma!” Sam greeted. He stood and wrapped me in a tight hug.

“Alma,” Dean said a little quieter. I gave him a small wave. Sam and I sat down on the same side of the booth. “How’ve ya been?”

“I’ve been good,” I nodded, “What about you guys?” Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

“We’ve been better,” Sam said strained. I nodded knowingly.

“Your dad,” I said quietly. “How long has it been?”

“Almost a year now,” Sam answered. Dean continued to stare at me.

“What are you staring at?” I asked him annoyed.

“Its-it’s just been so long since I’ve seen you,” Dean explained himself, “I mean? What? Five years?”

“Five? Did you guys see each other when I was at Stanford?” Sam asked confused.

“Yeah, Dean, like the asshole he is, hid in my backseat,” I told him, “we hunted a ghoul that week right?” I pretended to be hazy on the details.

“It was a werewolf,” Dean’s voice had just a bit of anger in the tone.

“That’s right,” I nodded, “the mortician. Anyways,” I said loudly, “What happened with Stanford? I had heard rumor you were hunting again, and didn’t really believe it.”

“That’s a story for after a few drinks,” Sam said.

“Okay,” I agreed quietly, not sure if I want to hear it, “So what’s the deal with the vampires?” Sam and Dean filled me in on where the nest might be, how many vamps there were, and what the plan of attack was.

“Are you still hunting alone?” Dean changed the subject in the blink of an eye.

“I’m 25 years old, Dean, and I don’t need a father,” I said sarcastically.

“Wait, you hunt alone, and you knew this Dean?” It was Sam’s turn to be angry. Dean looked surprised this was not the way he expected it to go. “We could have partnered up.” Sam turned to me with concern etched across his face.

“What? And drag her along on our shit show?” Dean turned his attention to Sam. I felt like I was watching parents fighting over what to do with their kid.

“It would have been less dangerous for all of us, one more person to watch each other’s backs.”

“Less dangerous? Do you hear yourself? Have you been paying attention to what’s happened to us these last two years?”

“Maybe some of it could have been avoided had we had a third person,” Sam waved his arm towards me. I sat quietly and continued to listen.

“We had Bobby.”

“Not all the time,” Sam countered.

“Listen,” I said, “as much as I love to watch you two bicker, it is ultimately my decision as to whether I stay with this little love fest.” I gestured to the two of them. “Now, in the time you’ve been arguing over, what is frankly, nonsense these vampires could have been murdering more people, so are we gonna go or not?” Both Sam and Dean clenched their jaws, but did agree with me.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long with the three of us. The vampires had been hiding out in the basement of a hospital. They worked as janitors, and would steal packs of blood when the could. One of the younger vampires wasn’t having it though. The nest wasn’t as big as Bobby had implied, but three people made easier work of the nest.

After the hunt, it was Dean’s idea to relax and celebrate. That was how we ended up in a bar. We found a booth towards the back. Dean and Sam sat on one side, and I had the whole bench to  myself. I lounged against the wall with my feet on the cushion.

“Thank you so much,” I said as the waitress brought me my chicken sandwich.

“Who the hell orders a chicken sandwich from a bar?” Dean growled at me.

“Fuck you too,” I said with my mouth full. Sam laughed, he hadn’t ordered food, but Dean had a rather large bacon burger in front of him.

“This,” he pointed at his plate, “this is food.” He shoved a large mouth full into his mouth. I laughed at him as I took a swig of beer.

“So,” I looked over at Sam, “What have you two been up to?” Sam and Dean looked at each other. “I have heard other rumors. How much of them are true?” I asked curiously.

“Was I chosen at birth to fight in a demon army?” Sam asked, “Yeah, that one was true.”

“Damn,” I said quietly, “You had no chance at a normal life did you?” Sam chuckled darkly and shook his head. “That’s where the whole ‘Gates of Hell’ came into play, I guess?” Dean seemed to ignore our conversation. Sam nodded solemnly. “Well, that sucks. I haven’t been doing anything interesting.” I let him know.

“No?” Sam asked interested. I shrugged, and took another bite of food.

“Just regular hunts,” my voice was distorted from the food in my mouth.

“You know, I would have thought you would have learned to not talk with your mouth full,” Sam said in mock disappointment. I smiled and raised my eyebrows at him. We began to swap stories about hunts. Beer after beer, and I was pretty tipsy. I wasn’t trying to get drunk, unlike Dean, who had gone through almost an entire bottle of whiskey by himself. Sam had gone up to get another round, but was now chatting up a girl at the bar.

“Sam seems off,” I said to Dean. He shrugged drunkenly. “Dude, you need to be cut off.” I reached for the whiskey bottle that the waitress had left because she was tired of pouring shots for Dean.

“Hey,” Dean snatched it back, “If I’m paying for the whole bottle, I’m drinking the whole bottle.”

“It would have been cheaper to go to a liquor store.” Dean smirked.

“But not as fun,” he rebutted.

“How come you’re not out,” I waved towards the bar, “hitting on girls.”

“I got you,” He pointed at me. I laughed loudly.

“Yeah, that’s never gonna happen, buddy.”

“You really don’t remember our first hunt?” Dean asked suddenly. I thought back to the diner and I smirked at him slyly.

“Of course I do. How could I possibly forget any detail of that week?” Dean gaped at me, not really able to form words.

“So, you were just fucking with me?” He asked.

“And, you should have seen your face,” I laughed, after a pause he joined in with me.

“We should do it again,” He waggled his eyebrows at me.

“You’re drunk, Dean. I’m not gonna take advantage of you.”

“We we were drunk back then.”

“The both of us _shared_ _one_ whiskey bottle. I’ve had a couple of beers,” I tapped my beer bottle, “and you’ve had an _entire_ bottle to yourself. There’s a bit of a difference.”

“I’m just saying I think I love you,” Dean smiled. He looked serious, but when I burst out laughing, he also started to laugh.

“You’re really fucking drunk.” I downed the last bit of beer in my bottle, “If that’s true, tell me in the morning when you’re sober.”

“Is that a challenge, Assface?” He playfully slapped his hand on the table.

“You bet it is, Jackass.” I pretended to get serious and sat up quickly to meet his gaze. Laughter filled the booth again. I leaned back into the same position as before. “Have you ever been in love?” I asked him. He shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe, what does it feel like?”

“I don’t know,” I said quietly, “I thought I did once, but I’m not so sure that was love.”

“Who with?” Dean leaned forward. I smiled, remembering my time with her.

“Andretta Francis.”

“The hunter?” Dean asked in surprise, “She finally paid attention to you?” I nodded.

“Only for a couple months.” I absent mindedly peeled at the label of my empty bottle. “I think that was the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“What happened?” Dean had that drunken awe that drunk people get when hearing a story. I shrugged.

“She just left. It was her time to move on. People do that sometimes. It’s no one’s fault.” I looked towards the bar and saw that Sam was gone. “Let’s go back to the hotel, bud.”

I helped him keep a straight line as I led him out of the bar and towards the Impala. I plopped him down into the passenger's seat. I ran my hand along the smooth surface of the hood, as I walked back towards the driver’s seat. Dean handed me the keys as I got in. The engine roared to life when I turned the key in the ignition. Dean continued to stare at me from the other side of the car.

“Why are you always staring at me?” I asked without taking my eyes off the road.

“It could be because of your radiant beauty,” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, “Or it could be because I’m thinking, and you just so happened to be in my line of sight.” I let out a sharp laugh at the obvious answer.

“What are you thinking so damn hard about?”

“Hell.” I shifted uncomfortably.

“Why?”

“That’s where I’m going at the end of one year.” I looked over at him.

“Why would say that?” I asked in utter disbelief.

“I sold my soul,” he said matter of factly.

“Why on earth would you do that?” I almost screamed.

“Sam died.”

“Oh,” my voice was quiet. “You had to save him.” It wasn’t a question. I knew enough of their relationship to know that in Dean’s mind he had no choice. I pulled the car to a stop in front of the motel. “Do you think it was worth it?”

“Yes.”

“Will you think that when you’re in Hell?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded, and reached to open the door. I got out quickly, and helped him not face plant into the ground.

“Come on,” I practically carried him into the room, and dropped him on the first bed. I helped him take his shoes off. He rambled on, something about John and a yellow eyed demon. I began to work on his belt.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetheart? I thought you said you weren’t gonna take advantage of me?” His voice became clear when he spoke this time.

“I’m just taking you pants off,” I chuckled lightly.

“That’s my point,” he sat up, and we were eye to eye. His were so damn green, I had almost forgotten. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. I pulled away from him. The smell of the alcohol on his breath was wrong. _This_ was wrong, was all I could think. He opened his eyes. He looked so sad, “Why don’t you sing in Spanish for me?” he asked quietly.

“Lay back down,” I said. I pushed his shoulder so his back lay firmly across the mattress. I obliged for the drunken fool. I sang a small part of one of my favorite Selena songs, “Imaginando que me amas. Como yo podia amar a ti,” I finished off the verse, and Dean was already asleep. I went back to my room, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

I threw the door to Sam and Dean’s motel open, and let it bang loudly up against the wall.

“Good morning, boys,” I shouted happily. I put the food I brought them on the table and slapped it loudly. Both of them were sitting up and staring angrily at me.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Dean growled.

“Are you not feeling this?” Sam asked.

“I have a slight headache, but I’m gonna chalk that up to me getting old,” I shrugged. “I got some extra greasy food for you two.” I jabbed my thumb towards the table.

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” Dean stood and made for the bathroom. Sam slowly stood and opened up his food.

“Thanks, Alma,” he put an arm around me and planted a kiss on my temple.

“No problem,” I sat down next to him at the small table. We both ignored the sound of Dean vomiting. “How was the girl?” I asked smiling at him, and winking. Sam laughed.

“She was good. It was a good night.”

“You didn’t stay the night though?”

“She-uh- had an exam early in the morning.” He admitted awkwardly.

“Nice. Real classy Sam,” I joked with him. “It was a _college_ exam right?”

“Of course!” He shouted, and immediately regretted it as he grabbed the side of his head.

“Just checking,” I smirked. Dean finally came out of the bathroom, and grabbed his food. “How ya doin’ champ?” I asked as he began to dig into his food. He looked at me with eyes that said ‘shut the fuck up’. “Do you remember anything from last night?” He paused and thought.

“I remember: Sam got a girl, I drank way to much, and...” he seemed to be thinking really hard, “laughing....a lot. Just laughing the whole night.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m basically a comedian.” I pretended to pop my non-existent collar.

“Yeah, right,” Dean rolled his eyes. “I was probably laughing _at_ you.”

“Oh please, you want me,” I smiled and laughed. He shook his head.

“No, never,” he and Sam were laughing too. That was all I came for.

“Okay,” I stood, “I’m gonna hit the road.” I grabbed my drink off the table. Sam shot Dean a look, who sat up a little straighter.

“I thought you might want to stay with us?” Sam said. I shook my head back and forth.

“I like my solitude.” I motioned for Sam to come to me. He walked over and gave me a hug before I left.

“You sure?” Dean asked me. I took a step back and put my hand on the door knob.

“Yeah,” I flipped Dean off, “See ya later, Jackass.” He returned the gesture.

“See ya, Assface.”


	5. Chapter 5

Summer 2011

I stretched my calf a bit. I finished a hunt a few days ago, but I had gotten a bad calf wound. Stitching myself up is second nature at this point in my life. I made sure to give my mom and Bobby a call so that they knew where I was. It was my monthly call to the two of them. I always made sure to call at least once a month, sometimes I got more in but not often. Over the past few years I’ve gone on numerous hunts with the Winchester boys. They kept coming back into my life. I didn’t mind. They were the closest thing I had to family besides Ma. I took a breath and relaxed in my solitude. It was broken by a knock on my door. I closed my eyes in annoyance hoping I had just imagined it. Nope, there it is again. Letting out an angry breath of air, I stood to answer it.

“What do you-” I began angrily, but my eyes went wide in surprise, “Dean?” I asked “What- what are you doing here?” He lifted up two bags of what I could only assume was burgers. He gasped in pain at the movement and stumbled forward. I caught him before he hit the floor. Closing the door with my foot, I really began to look at him.

“How are you doing Alma?” His voice sounded distant. That could be the blood loss. He was soaked in what I could only assume was his own blood. “I brought food and whiskey.”

“Take your shirt off,” I commanded as he sat down in one of the motel’s chairs. He placed the food on the table next to him.

“So demanding,” he said as he pulled his shirt over his head, “Just want to jump into the good stuff already?” He joked. I ignored him, and ran to get my first aid kit. The wound was all the way down his shoulder blade. It looked almost burned.

“What the hell happened to you?” I asked him as I began to disinfect, and stitch the wound. He winced as I punctured the needle through his skin.

“Just your run of the mill hunting accident.” His muscle tensed. I chuckled as I realised he almost shrugged. I finished up in record time, and moved so that I was sitting in front of him.

“Where’s Sam?” I asked, this time he did shrug.

“In the wind,” his voice was soft, “we got separated. I don’t even have Baby with me. I called Bobby to see if anyone was close who could help.”

“You guys were in the area?” I asked curiously. “You think I would have noticed. I just got done with a hunt one town over.”

“Actually we weren’t close, but you were the closest person.” He paused staring at me for a second before saying, “I got food.” He said again, “and whiskey.” Dean pointed to the bottle he had placed on the table.

“That’s good. You lost a lot of blood. You’re gonna need that burger.” I laughed lightly. We dug into our food, as Dean filled me in on the hunt, and how they got separated.

“I hope Sam is okay,” I thought outloud. I couldn’t shake the feeling that this story sounded familiar. “Thanks for the milkshake. I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Remembering that you love milkshakes isn’t that hard,” Dean joked sarcastically. I finished my burger off, and lazily sipped on my strawberry milkshake. “Do you remember our first hunt together?” I smiled at him.

“Of course I do. It seems to get brought up every time I see you.” Dean smirked at me, then looked back towards his pile of fries.

“I think about it all the time,” he admitted shaking his head slightly. I cocked my head to the side in surprise. I wasn’t expecting that. I always assumed the only reason he thought about it was because I was right in front of him.

“Really?” I asked him in disbelief.

“Yeah,” He said quietly looking into my eyes. I always seem to forget just how green they are. He scooted his chair closer to me in the exact same manner he had all those years ago. “Alma, I love you, and I always have.” My jaw dropped. My body froze. My heart stopped beating in my chest.

“For how long?” I squeaked at him. There was a deafening ringing in my ears, and I felt light headed. Dean looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Probably since that last summer we dropped Sammy off. You came running out of Bobby’s in those overall shorts and that flannel around your waist. I had never seen anyone so beautiful.” It felt as if my blood was frozen in my veins. Did I feel the same way? I thought to myself. Every time I had even thought about having those thoughts I would shove them down. What was the point in bringing them to light when Dean would never feel the same way? But here he was, sitting in front of me and professing his love. I didn’t know how to form any words. I just sat there gaping at him.

“I-uh,” I stammered. It all became clear in that moment, “I feel the same way.” I smiled, “Maybe not since that moment, but I feel the exact same way.” My heart was pounding in my chest. Dean leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were warm and- CRASH. I fell out of my chair and landed hard on my hip. My vision blurred with black spots. I could feel the blood oozing out of my scalp. I touched my head and winced. There was still glass stuck in the skin. I looked up at Dean as he tossed the neck of the whiskey bottle casually on the table. He stepped over me and punched me in the face. 

* * *

 

I woke up tied to a chair. My vision finally came into focus. Dean was sitting in the chair opposite me finishing off the fries and milkshake.

“Oh, good you weren’t out that long.” Dean smiled friendly at me. “You’re very strong.” He commented.

“What the fuck is your problem?” I asked him.

“You’re alone-what was it you told Dean? 80% of the time.”

“You’re not Dean,” I realised. I hadn’t checked him for anything.

“There you go sweetheart,” he chuckled and shoved the last fry into his mouth.

“What do you want with me?” I asked him putting as much venom into the words as I could.

“You see, Dean” he tapped his chest, “has got a lot of self loathing going on in here.” He circled me, producing a knife from one of his pockets. “And he is the type of guy to blame himself for this.” He waved his hands indicating the situation.

“I’m the moron who didn’t force you to prove who you are.”

“But you see?” He moved fast and was in my face, “That doesn’t matter. This is his fault.” He ran the knife along my collarbone. “He killed my wife.” Fake Dean said quietly as he applied pressure and split my skin open. I took a sharp intake of breath in pain.

“I’m not Dean’s wife. I’m nothing close to that.”

“I know that,” Fake Dean moved away from me, “But Sam will also feel that this is Dean’s fault. He won’t say it out loud,” He held a finger out at me to shush me as I began to cut him off. “But he will still feel that way. And who else would be better than the woman who is Sam’s best friend and the woman who Dean was not able to protect.”

“When has Dean ever failed to protect me?” I sneered, “He is an excellent hunter, and is always there when I need him.” WHAM. I called out in pain after his fist collided with my face.

“Except when he is not,” Fake Dean continued on as if nothing happened. “Dean,” He tapped his skull, “blames himself for not being able to convince you to stay with them. No, you wanted to be alone and away from him.”

“That’s not why I didn’t stay!” I yelled. “It had nothing to do with Dean.” Fake Dean took the knife and put a slash in my bicep. I yelped at the pain.

“Doesn’t matter what the ‘real’ reason is,” his voice got louder, “that’s how Dean feels, and you can’t convince him otherwise. He knows you still hate him.”

“I don’t,” I said quietly.

“No, you just professed your love to the man.” Fake Dean crouched so he was eye level with me, “He doesn’t love you,” He shook his head, “He barely likes you. You were just a hot piece of ass that he wanted to fuck. I just wanted your guard down.” I spit in his face. He threw another blow to the same side of my head as before. He stood back and wiped his cheek off. “I can remember it you know?” His eyes gleamed, “He thought you were disappointing.” Anger rose in my chest. “That’s why he never tried it again. Why he never ‘caught feelings’.” He threw Dean’s words in my face. He smirked at me, “He never even looks at you anymore.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Fuck you,” I growled, “Someone will come looking for me,” I lied.

“No, they won’t.” Fake Dean continued to walk around me like a vulture. “You’re alone remember?” He whispered in my ear, “I could keep you here, and rape and torture you for a month before you cross anyone’s mind.” I shivered, he was right. No one would think it odd that they haven’t seen or heard from me for awhile.

He stopped talking to me. For the rest of the night he kept me there. Torturing me to the point where he had to cover my mouth. In the morning he finally stopped claiming he was too tired, and would pick up after a quick nap. I struggled against the duct tape he had me in. There was no point. I couldn’t do anything. Soon, sleep found me as well. I wasn’t sure what time it was when my phone began to vibrate. I hadn’t realised it was still in my back pocket. I lifted my butt off the seat, so it wouldn’t make a sound. I thanked God in heaven for whoever was calling me. It would go to voicemail telling them if I don’t answer call Bobby. All I had to do was wait now. Fake Dean finally woke up. He didn’t say anything to me as he walked around the room. He checked his watch and sighed.

“Did you pay through the week?” He asked me. I shook my head. With ease he pushed the chair into the bathroom. He took his clothes off and stepped into the tub. Fake Dean began to pull his skin off his body. I looked away from him, “What?” I heard my voice ask me, “Too gross for you?” I looked back at the shapeshifter, he was wearing my face now. “I always prefer being a girl.” She smiled at me, “They’re just better, and I do really like this body.” She turned the shower on and the skin began to go towards the drain. “Might need some draino later.” She shrugged. I watched from the bathroom as she put some of my clothes on, and left the room.

A few moments later she burst through the motel door, and socked me in the face. “Stupid liar,” she screamed. She took a moment to compose herself, “What was the point in telling me you hadn’t paid through the week when you had? Hoping I’d get caught?” It was the most bizarre thing being questioned by myself. I still had the duct tape over my mouth, so I didn’t bother giving an answer. My phone began to buzz again. “What is that?” Fake Alma asked me, she reached into my back pocket and pulled my phone out. “Dean,” she answered. “I’m fine. What are you talking about?” she paused and her eyes flashed towards me. “No, don’t come here. I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to act like my father.” She winked at me. “Thanks, bye Dean.” Had there been no duct tape on my face I would have laughed at her. “I’m going to get some food,” she pinched my cheek, “I’ll be back.” Before she turned around there was a knock on the door. She paused. Closing the bathroom door behind her she went to answer.

“Alma!” I heard Sam clearly through the door.

“Sam,” Fake Alma said I could hear the surprise in her/my voice. “I told you guys not to come.”

“Yeah, but we were right around the corner thought we’d stop by anyways,” Dean said gruffly. I could hear someone walking into the room. “Why do you have two cups?” Dean asked her. The hallelujah chorus was singing in my head, I could almost see Dean’s angry face.

“Oh, um, I had a guy over last night. That was why I didn’t want you to come. He just left.”

“We didn’t see anyone leave the room,” Sam’s voice answered.

“He was leaving as me and Dean had been on the phone,” Fake Alma lied.

“Oh,” Dean’s voice was gruffer than usual, “mind if I use the bathroom?”

“Yes, I do mind. You guys can see I’m here, safe, nothing wrong with me. Can you leave now?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Sam said. I tried my hardest to scream. They were just going to leave me. They believed that that thing out there was me. “Just cut yourself real quick with this silver knife, and we will go.”

“You guys don’t trust me?” Fake Alma asked them. “Come on Sam you know me.”

“I do,” Sam said, “and the real Alma would have no problem with this.” The bathroom door flew open.

“Dean!” I screamed through the duct tape. It sounded more like a squeak than words. A shot rang through the hotel room. I looked past Dean, and saw my body on the floor. Dean pulled his knife out of his jacket. My heart rate picked up at the sight.

“It’s okay,” Dean said. I knew it was Dean this time, but my body seemed to forget. He began to cut open the duct tape. Sam followed into the bathroom, and removed the tape from my mouth.

“Thanks,” I breathed out. “De-Dean, I’m s-so sorry, but I really need you to hand the knife to-to Sam and take ten steps away from me,” my voice was shaky and unsure, but I felt as if I was going to vomit with Dean so close to me.

“Okay,” He said quietly and handed the knife to Sam. Sam looked at me concerned. He got the rest of the duct tape off my skin with ease.

“We need to get you to Bobby’s. I’d prefer a hospital, but I don’t know how we would explain this.” Sam helped me limp onto the motel bed. Sam did a quick patch job. It was really just to tide me over till we got to Bobby’s. Dean was still in the room. I couldn’t even look at him. “Let me get your things. Dean, could you help her to the car?”

“No,” I said maybe just a little too fast. “I just-I need my best friend. Sam, can you take me to Bumble?” I bit my lip, I couldn’t bring myself to even glance at Dean.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. In one easy swoop he had me in his arms. He placed me in the passenger seat of the Mustang. “I’ll be right back.” Sam walked back into the room, and something slammed against the wall. I jumped slightly.

“Goddamnit, Sammy,” I heard Dean yell, “That son of bitch was wearing my face when he did that to her!” Sam must have told him to quiet down, because that was the last thing I heard. I wanted to cry. The two of them put the body in the Impala, and my stuff in Bumble.

Sam got in my car, and we started to drive. We drove in silence for the better part of the trip. We were about five hours from Bobby’s, and had decided to drive straight there. Around hour three I broke down.

“He said he loved me,” my voice was thick with tears. Sam gaped at me. I don’t think I had ever cried in front of him. “God,” I shook my head, “I’m such a dumbass. I didn’t check him, or make him prove he was him.”

“Alma,” Sam said softly. I shook my head some more.

“He was hurt. You guys probably got him with a silver blade, that’s why it looked the way it did.” I couldn’t believe myself, “He told me some bullshit story about a hunt. He bought me a milkshake, and he told me he loved me.” My tears stung my chapped lips, “That was when he smashed the bottle of Jack on my head.”

“What did you say?”

“What?”

“When he said he loved you? What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything. I was too stunned at what he was saying, I could barely process. I had turned away from him, and he took the opportunity.” I lied. “I was trying to think of a good way to let him down gently.” There was no reason to tell anyone what I had said. I will keep those feelings inside until they turn bitter and hard. Sam nodded, I couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“How badly did he?” Sam’s question hung in the air. I knew what he meant.

“He didn’t break any bones.” I paused thinking about that long night “He thought he’d have more time.”

“What made him think that?”

“Something I said a long time ago,” my voice was small and quiet, “I’m alone 80% of the time. No one would have come looking for me. No one _should_ have. Why did you guys call me?”

“When the shapeshifter got away from us we called Bobby to keep him updated. Bobby said Dean already called, which... obviously wasn’t true. We asked him what ‘Dean’ had said.” Sam explained haltingly, “He had asked where you were.” I nodded, I didn’t know what to say anymore. I leaned me head against the window, and pretended to sleep. When we got to Bobby’s Sam carried me to one of the spare bedrooms. I didn’t want to speak to anyone, so I continued to ‘sleep’.

* * *

“She still asleep?” Bobby asked Sam as he came into the study. Dean was pacing back and forth. Sam plopped himself down on the couch in the far corner.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “We can change her bandages when she wakes.” Bobby shook his head back and forth.

“I just feel terrible,” Bobby said quietly.

“There was no way for you to have known it wasn’t Dean on the other end of the phone.” Sam reassured him. “And Alma didn’t know we were on a shifter hunt otherwise, she would have checked him. It’s no one’s fault.”

“Easy for you to say,” Dean said bitterly, “You weren’t the one carving her up.”

“Neither were you.”

“I might as well have. Did you see the way she looked at me?” Dean began to yell.

“Again, you need to keep it down,” Sam said, “and...yes, I did, but she’ll get past it.”

“How did you guys know it wasn’t really Alma? When he looked like her?” Bobby asked.

“Well when we found a beat up second Alma tied up in the bathroom, it was kinda obvious.” Sam said sarcastically.

“No, before that. Dean said before you two even got in the hotel room he knew it wasn’t Alma.” Sam looked over at Dean curiously.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Sam said, “You were very confident from the get go.”

“She said ‘Bye, Dean’,” Dean explained, “When I was on the phone with her she said bye.”

“Does she not normally say bye to you?” Bobby asked confused.

“They still do the ‘assface’ and ‘jackass’ thing,” Sam explained rolling his eyes.

“What?” Bobby said looking back towards Dean, “Still? Really? What are you twelve?”

“Hey, it’s our thing,” Dean defended himself. There was a pause in the conversation.

“I don’t know how the thing even got the jump on Alma. She’s on red alert even when we are together.” Bobby couldn’t get his head around it.

“Oh, I know that one,” Sam said a little angry, “Get this, he told her he loved her.” Bobby’s eyes went wide and his head snapped in Dean’s direction. “Is there a reason he would have used that to get her guard down?” Dean looked stunned.

“What did she say?” Dean asked.

“She didn’t say anything, she was trying to think of a good way to let you down gently when he hit her over the head with a whiskey bottle,” Sam relayed the story to the two of them. “Why would he think to even say that?” After another long pause Dean finally spoke.

“In 2002 Alma and I slept together.”

“What?” Bobby almost shouted, “How could you do that to Sam?”

“Sam was in college, it was one drunken night. And it meant nothing to Alma.”

“But it meant something to you?” Sam asked him.

“No, of course not,” Dean shook his head.

“So, you fuck my best friend and it means nothing?” Dean stared at Sam opened mouthed.

“I feel like I’m stuck here,” Dean wasn’t sure what to say.

“How could you sleep with Alma knowing how Sam feels about her?” Bobby asked in disbelief. Dean looked to the floor shamefully.

“Wait, what?” Sam looked over at Bobby, confusion replacing his anger, “I don’t have romantic feelings for Alma. I never have, she’s like my sister.”

“Then why are you so angry about her and Dean?” Bobby hooked his thumb in Dean’s direction.

“I just don’t want her to be another notch on your bedpost,” Sam explained in a huff.

“We are grown adults who can make our own decisions, and if anything I was the notch on her post,” Dean said while the anger began to build in his chest. “You just don’t think I’m good enough for her.” It wasn’t a question. Sam didn’t say anything.

“I need a beer,” Bobby stood and went to the kitchen.

“I just want her to be happy, and people who are in relationships with us, not just you, with _us_ they’re never happy.” Sam tried to explain himself.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean walked out of the room as Bobby came back in.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” I said quietly.

“It’s me,” Dean’s voice gruffed. I had heard bits and pieces of the conversation they were having down there. They had gotten quiet towards the end, but I knew Dean was feeling bad.

“Come in,” I painstakingly moved to the side of the bed. When he opened the door I patted the now open side. Dean smiled and shut the door behind him.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Not so good,” I whispered back sarcastically.

“I wanted to apologize,” Dean started, but I cut him off.

“No, I want to apologize for the way I treated you at the hotel. I knew it was _you_ , but you had that knife in your hand and... my stomach began to churn and I felt like I was going to vomit. I’m not sure what would have came out,” I chuckled lightly, “I hadn’t eaten in about 14 hours.” Just last night I was thinking about how I always forget just how green those damn eyes of his were. “And then after I was out, I still wouldn’t even look at you, and I’m sorry. That was for something else.”

“What was it?” Dean asked me quietly.

“Fake Dean had said some things to me, and I now wasn’t sure how much of them were true.”

“What were they?” He whispered. I bit my lip. “I’ll tell you the truth. I promise.”

“The reason I didn’t stay with you and Sam, when you two ask me to partner up with you guys is because you two are always saving the world,” Dean looked surprised, “I mean, you guys are _in_ it. With Lucifer, Crowley, the angels you guys are playing with the big kids, and I’m just not good enough to be there. You guys give me the same offer every time we see each other, and every time something else has happened that just proves I made the right decision. I would have just gotten one or both of you two killed if I stuck around. One of you would have tried to protect me because I made a stupid mistake, and you would have died. That’s just fact.”

“Alma,” Dean tried to cut me off, but I knew what he was gonna say.

“I’m _not_ a good hunter, Dean. Why do you think I hunt by myself, so I don’t get other people killed.”

“You’ve been on your own since you were 19, and you’re still not dead yet. You _are_ a good hunter.”

“No,” I shook my head, “I only do salt and burns, sometimes the rogue werewolf or rogue vamp, the lonely crossroads demon that I can exercise. It’s always just one. I help out other hunters when they need it, but it’s never been anything _big_.”

“You just need the opportunity to prove to yourself that you are a good hunter. Stay with us. Please?” He asked.

“Maybe,” I said, but it was probably still a no for a different reason this time. We stared at each other, neither of us willing to look away.

“What else did he say?”

“That you hated me,” I said quietly. I stared down at the bed. I bit my lip, “That I was... disappointing. That all you wanted was the one night, and you were done with me.” My voice dropped so low, even I could barely hear it, “That you never _looked_ at me again.”

“Alma,” Dean said softly, “None of that is true. He said all of this while pretending to be me?”

“No, this was after... I was tied up,” I explained.

“How’d he get the jump on you?”

“He brought burgers and whiskey, just like that night, he told me he-” I breathed deeply.

“Sam told me the other thing he said,” Dean told me quietly.

“Why ask then?”  His eyes bore into mine.

“I wanted to know what you said.” I continued to stare down at the bed.

“Does it matter?” I finally looked up at him. _‘He barely even likes you.’_ The shifter’s words rang through my head. “I think the sad part here was that I actually believed him.” I chuckled sadly.

“Do you ever think about our first hunt together?” I had to laugh. The irony was just too much for me to bare. “I think about it all the time. That’s why he went to you.”

“You still think about me? All these years later?” Even if I had wanted to, I could not bring my voice above a whisper. A smile played across his lips, just slightly.

“It’s not like I could forget you. I see you every couple of months.” Dean reached out and touched my hip lightly. “I _do_ love you.”

“Like a sister?” Dean shook his head. I gulped hard, and pulled my small silver switchblade out from under my pillow. I made the smallest cut against Dean’s skin. Satisfied with the results I looked up into his eyes, “You know every time I had even thought of having those thoughts I would shove them away. Any time your smile lasted a little longer than it should have. You laughed at my joke harder than it was funny. Every time you’d go off with another girl, I would force myself to also go off with another person. Those thoughts were a dangerous ledge that I didn’t want to be anywhere near because I never once believed I would ever hear you say those words. It kinda sucks actually.” Dean looked hurt, before he could ask why I continued, “Because you never would have, if that shifter hadn’t said it first, and I never would have had that moment where every thought I had shoved away forced their way into my brain.”

“Isn’t that the silver lining of this cloud? I got the balls to say it? You’re no longer afraid to have those thoughts?” I chewed on the inside of my cheek. He was right of course. What did it matter the circumstances? We were both here, feeling these feelings.

“I love you too,” I whispered. He leaned forward and kissed me. The hand that was on my hip found its way to the side of my face. “This is where he hit me with the whiskey bottle,” I said against his lips.

“Shut up,” He chuckled, our faces still pressed together. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. “Go to sleep,” he said, “you need the rest.” He kissed me lightly on the nose before getting out of bed. He had his hand on the doorknob when he turned back to wave. I flipped him off and smiled.

“See ya later, Jackass.” He smiled wide and returned the gesture.

“See ya, Assface.”


End file.
